1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting component, and more particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) module and a method for manufacturing the LED module.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,575,340 to Kung et al. (“Kung '340”), which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, describes conventional light projectors using gas discharge lamps as the optical engine of the projectors along with their deficiencies and how light source systems using light-emitting diode (LED) modules as the optical engine can overcome some of the problems. Conventional projectors (optical systems) that use gas discharge lamp light sources may be expensive and have short service lives. Gas discharge lamp light sources may also emit ultraviolet light, which requires isolation of the gas discharge lamp to inhibit damage due to the ultraviolet light. Gas discharge lamps are also not typically thought of as being environmentally friendly or a “green product” because of the energy usage of the lamps and the use of mercury in the lamps.
To overcome the problems with gas discharge lamps, Kung '340 describes light source system 10 using three LED modules 12, 14, 16 as the optical engine, shown in FIG. 1. The light source system of Kung '340, however, uses three separate, stand-alone sets of LED modules (e.g., one set each of red, blue, and green LED modules). The light from the three separate sets of LED modules is combined to provide the resultant light emitted from the light source system (e.g., light projector system). The use of multiple sets of LED modules and corresponding components (e.g., a diode lens cap and a primary lens unit) may, however, be bulky and more expensive. Thus, there is a need to reduce the size of the optical engine and potentially lower the cost for producing the light source system.